Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. right thing to do if someone wants to do a project that they want to post online or for people to see, usually people delete #$%@ because it didnt turn out well, THE NUMBER 1# THING IS not to get your idea and start writing it online then doing a bunch of revisions do it on google drive or word before u post it online u can do as many as u want before the final draft thats how i do it if u know how u are all set if u dont do this start it helps ALOT, deleting a page that is just a complete mess is the total right thing to do, if u deleted cuz it was a mess but still want ppl t see a page online do something else or do the same idea but fix it up Okay, so. I am spoonerdog123/byeonara, and I am the head of pku. I have no idea how the hell to prove this, but you are welcome to contact me on discord (smol screm#7184) . I can show you a screenie of me logged in or whatever. Anyway. Please do NOT delete pages unless they have been vandalized, in which case the page should be returned to its original pre-vandalism state. This wiki is supposed to catalogue old pku stories - and many of them were bad. For instance, Zo the Zoroark is from an actual troll pku story. But that doesn't mean her entry should be deleted; Pfacc put a ton of work into it tbh, and besides that, it's just part of the archive. The Pokeumans group has always been open to all comers, irrespective of quality, and I won't have elitism about it here on this wiki. Thanks! (Also yes, Paul's page needs to be deleted. He has had trouble with it for years.) 02:42, July 2, 2018 (UTC) just another topic I read sum of the pages that were gonna get deleted(history) and the one that really stood out was the keiyo series, it is a mess but u should hold onto that idea cuzco i aggre with the 2nd topic u should hold on to the idea cuzco, or if u needed help i would be glad to. P.S. message me if u want me to help :Yeah, I'm remaking it. I have chapters 1, 2, and 3 done. Cuzco! Chat with me. 20:55, July 4, 2013 (UTC) vandalism on my old page Someone is vandalizing my page "Paul (deleted)". And to be honest, french are no longer allowed in the group, this is why i ask this page to be removed. There is vandalism in this page (look at the history) and it wont stop until the page get completely removed. Thanks. Paul the Lucario (talk) 23:45, July 1, 2018 (UTC) Just hurry up please... the vandalism is not stoping. Just ignore the removing of the delete tag, it's not me, it's the vandal guy. He do not want me to delete it because he find it funny to piss me off and humiliate me. He is doing it for YEARS, so, trust me, he wont stop at all. Paul the Lucario (talk) 15:03, July 29, 2018 (UTC)